1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessory parts for a stroller apparatus, and more particularly to a stroller apparatus having a rotary accessory support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent Application no. CN200620070283.8, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a stroller apparatus provided with an adjustable handle. The adjustable handle is pivotally coupled with the stroller frame, such that the handle can be rotated between at least two different positions: a first position where it is inclined rearward, and a second position where it is inclined forward. In addition, the handle may also be provided with a tray for facilitating the placement of a drink bottle or like fluid containers. When the orientation of the handle is changed, the tray must also be accordingly adjusted to permit proper use. Unfortunately, the conventional construction does not allow convenient operation of the tray, and also fails to securely lock the position of the tray.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory support device that can address the foregoing issues in a cost-effective manner.